


symbolism of a new beginning

by amargeet



Series: welcøme tø trench [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Sad Ending, Trench Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amargeet/pseuds/amargeet
Summary: Something happened while Tyler was in Dema.





	symbolism of a new beginning

They cut off their hair after escaping Dema to symbolise a new beginning. Those who had escaped recently were easy to recognise from their bald hair, but there was an unspoken rule that said not to ask anyone of their time of Dema, especially if it was a person who’s hair said that they hadn’t been free long.

Tyler was the most recent person to escape, and it was his first time having his hair shaved by someone other than himself – or Josh. This wasn’t the first time he had gotten his hair shaved after leaving Dema, there were times that he had gotten far enough away to do so, but the cycle eventually repeated and he was never able to have a  _ real  _ new beginning.

Two days into his eighth escape, he was walking around camp and saw Josh remove his beanie. Josh had always worn something on his head, despite Tyler’s protests that he had the prettiest hair he had ever seen, but this was different. Tyler’s mouth went dry as he spotted the bald head and all he could do was stare. Josh didn’t even notice he was there until he had pulled the beanie back on and turned around.

There was shock on Josh’s expression but there was also fear. He could obviously tell Tyler had been there for a while.

Josh tried to smile but it looked uncomfortable on his face and he let it fall.

“Tyler,” Josh said, glancing around, “what are you doing over here?”

The answer to that was obvious and they both knew it. Tyler didn’t respond, just kept his eyes on the top of Josh’s head.

Josh sighed, fiddled his hands together and then pulled his beanie off once more.

Tyler stumbled forwards and reached for Josh’s head. Josh flinched but let Tyler run a hand over where his hair should be.

“You… when, Josh?” Tyler asked quietly, breaking past the rules of not asking easily. Josh closed his eyes.

“Not long before you escaped into Trench on your own last time.” Josh admitted, his voice just as soft. Tyler closed his own eyes in pain, swallowed back the tears that wanted to appear.

“You didn’t tell me.” Tyler whispered and when he opened his eyes he met Josh’s own. Josh looked down in guilt.

“I know.” He replied.

“You should have told me.” Tyler continued, pulled away from Josh and running a hand over his own bald head.

“I know.” Josh repeated.

“Why didn’t you?” Tyler asked carefully, and now it felt like he was walking on eggshells.

“I was scared.” Josh told me, “I was weak, and not telling you was the only way I could maintain that I  _ wasn’t _ . Even more all of…  _ this  _ you would blame yourself for what happened to me. I didn’t… I just…” Josh trailed off and looked up to the night sky.

Tyler drew in a breath. Nodded.

“Get your drums out.” He told Josh, and turned away from the other man, “And put the beanie back on, you look uncomfortable without it.”

Josh was silent, and Tyler just began to walk away. Josh had been in Dema all that time and he hadn’t been there to help him, focused only on himself. Josh was right, he always blamed himself. He needed to sing, to  _ scream _ .

He plugged in a microphone as he walked past a speaker, and began rapping.

Soon he heard the sound of drums join in and he glanced over to Josh. The drummer had put the beanie back on.

_ I’m here now _ , Tyler tried to convey to him as they made music together,  _ we’re in this together. _

Tyler ran the hand not holding the mic over his head, kept his eyes on Josh as he projected how he felt through the music.

_ We will start again together. Our new beginning. _

Only half an hour later, Tyler was being grabbed by the throat and taken back to Dema, but his thought was on one thing.

_ Just not yet, but soon. _


End file.
